


The Goddamn Batman in: Swift Glomp of Justice

by NervousAsexual



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Comic, Comic (No Dialogue), The Penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent Guardian (of small children). Watchful protector (of toy airplanes).</p>
<p>a short comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddamn Batman in: Swift Glomp of Justice

This is probably a terrible idea.


End file.
